The Last Defense
by The Baron
Summary: An idea I've been playing around with in my head. tell me what you think about it.


The Last Defense  
Recovered excerpts from the voice logs of Lt. Jake Hudson, D Company, 8th Marine Battalion, Defense Force on Tarsonis  
  
5/16:  
"Set up camp today on Hill 124. The Zerg took the city of New Detroit the other day, and High Command sent the battalion to defend the outlying hills to its north and protect the city of Atlas. I wonder where they get stupid names like that. Of course it's a hopeless cause. When the rebels took out our orbital platforms, we knew we were doomed. Even our battalion commander, Captain Hills, looked gloomy today, a man said to stay in a cheery mood even if he was standing on Ground Zero. I can see Detroit now, its buildings covered in Zerg Creep. I swear I hear those Zerg howling in the night, as if they were taunting us."  
  
5/18:  
"The Zerg made a move today on Hill 121 against 3rd Platoon. Wasn't much of an attack, about 18 Zerglings or so. Lt. Thompson and his "Rough Riders" took them out in less than a minute, then celebrated as if they won a great battle. Those SOBs have a way of exaggerating a lot, but it was a great morale booster for the troops. Darker days are ahead, and I have a feeling today's attack was only a test of our defenses."  
  
5/20:  
"More attacks today, this time much larger. A few Ultralisks almost got through 6th Platoon's line, right next to our hill. We lost a Goliath trying to help them out, but turned back the attack. A squad of Mutalisks charged the 3rd's position again, but were turned back also. Spoke with Captain Hills earlier, asked if they were shipping any more supplies to our position. He didn't comment on that, but ordered that all squads be issued half rations from now on."  
  
5/26:  
"I don't know how much time I have left. It was as if the whole Zerg Swarm went at us (explosion heard in the background). They just kept coming right at us and didn't stop. For every god damn bastard we took down, three more popped up. Our right flank just collapsed and then the whole line went (roar of an Ultralisk). I'm hiding in bunker, hoping they won't find me. God, I can still hear the screams of my men. I'm gonna try to get some shut eye, then go looking for any survivors once the Zerg pass."  
  
5/27  
(Sound of people marching) "Well, I survived the night. Not much I can say about how well I slept. Was able to recover Corporal Hill and Private O'Hare, only two left of my whole damn platoon. Also picked up a couple of "Rough Riders" and a wounded Lt. Thompson, minus his right leg. We're heading north towards Atlas City. Might not seem a good idea, but it's the only area we don't know for sure is infested. Perhaps the city's defenders held off the Zerg advancement. The hike is a good 50 miles, nothing a few Marines and an one-legged lieutenant can't do."  
  
5/28  
"We've set up camp just outside the city of Atlas, or what's left. We sent Sergeant Jones to have a look around, but he hasn't returned. Nightfall is just setting in and we've posted guards, but I can't get the feeling that we're being watched out of my head. Thompson's leg is getting worse, and we were hoping to pick up a doctor along the way, but no use. It's looking infected already, and we're gonna cut it off soon. Too bad we don't have any painkillers, but Thompson said he'd deal with it."  
  
5/29  
"After no activity from the city, we mustered up the courage to head in. Looked like a quick hit-and-run operation. We found no sign of Zerg infestation anywhere, but discovered a few survivors, including a doctor. He helped fix up Thompson, but said he wouldn't live much longer. It was some kind of Zerg virus too deep and spread out for him to cure. I had a conversation with the group's CO, Corporal Murphy, and he told me they had just discovered a functional Dropship. It can still use some repairs, but we worked through the day and got it space worthy. Thompson's boys are finishing up the touches while the rest of us get some shuteye."  
  
6/1  
(Low rumble of an engine in the background) "Held a memorial service today for Lt. Thompson before we left. Found a nice little spot of land to lay him in, a garden with some half-dead flowers. I can barely recognize Atlas City from up here. The whole damn planet is half barren, half Zerg and I'm damn glad I'm off it. We've set the ship on Autopilot and set a course for an outlying colony. Perhaps I can get some real sleep from now on, without having to keep one eye open."  
  
6/4  
"We've just found out we've been flying blind for three days. Seems there was a malfunction with the navigation computer after blast off, and we have no idea where we are. The troops are nervous and several fights have broken out. Private O'Hare is trying to use the star chart stored in the pilot's compartment to find our position, but that's the best we can do. Hopefully we haven't been going around in circles. Hopefully."  
  
6/12  
"The chain of command has completely broken down. Chaos has taken over our ship, and we're lucky no one has tried firing a shot. We're almost out of food, water and air. Some of Thompson's boys are talking of mutiny and throwing the rest of us out. Corporal Hill is keeping a watch on them, but O'Hare hasn't figured out the chart. It appears that-What the hell!?!" (Lots of hurried voices, boots clanging on the metal floor)  
"Lieutenant, we got incoming! Coming off the port bow."  
"Emergency maneuvers, now!"  
"We're taking heavy fire! Engine # 4 just went off line!"  
"The fuel tank is leaking!"  
"Engine # 2 is destroyed!"  
"Hull breach! Everybody, get to the escape pods-"  
  
End of Recording  



End file.
